


Idolaku

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Fanservice, Idols, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Di tengah hujan deras, Tzuyu bernyanyi dengan merdu dan penuh penghayatan. Ia mendapatkan energi yang luar biasa. Energi yang lahir dari rasa cinta seorang fans kepada seorang idola.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	Idolaku

Penyanyi papan atas Chou Tzuyu tengah menjadi bintang tamu internasional di Asian Summer Music Festival di Osaka. Ia belum begitu dikenal di Jepang meski di Taiwan ia sangat terkenal. Bahkan, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengisi sebuah acara musik di Jepang. Tzuyu mengisi acara pada siang menuju sore hari, sekitar pukul 2.

Beberapa penyanyi ternama baik Jepang maupun Asia sudah bernyanyi, seperti Anita Sarawak, Jaz, Bolbbalgan4, F4, Tiara Andini, Bunga Citra Lestari, Shah Rukh Khan, dan masih banyak lagi. Masing-masing penyanyi menyanyikan dua buah lagu. Hanya beberapa saat lagi, penyanyi muda asal Taiwan, Chou Tzuyu akan tampil untuk bernyanyi di panggung. Akan tetapi, hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Awan mendung entah dari mana tiba-tiba menutupi langit kota Osaka. Tak menunggu waktu lama, hujan mulai mengguyur Kota Osaka, termasuk lokasi konser ini. Perlahan, penonton membubarkan diri mereka untuk berteduh. Ramalan cuaca hari ini meleset. Tak ada satu sumber pun yang memprediksi bahwa Osaka akan diguyur hujan, sehingga tak ada yang membawa payung ataupun jas hujan.

Tzuyu, penyanyi muda yang awalnya sangat bersemangat untuk bernyanyi perdana di Jepang, merasa sangat kecewa. Mengapa hujan harus turun tepat saat ia tampil? Penonton telah membubarkan diri untuk berteduh dan tak ada yang tersisa. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Namun, tiba-tiba ada teriakan yang kencang, terdengar jelas meski di tengah hujan yang deras ini. "Chou Tzuyu, _ganbatte!_ " teriaknya. Tzuyu menoleh ke tempat penonton. Ternyata, terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang bersemangat melihatnya bernyanyi meski di tengah hujan deras.

Tzuyu tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, namun gadis itu telah memberinya energi. _The Show must go on._

Di tengah hujan deras, Tzuyu bernyanyi dengan merdu dan penuh penghayatan. Ia mendapatkan energi yang luar biasa. Energi yang lahir dari rasa cinta seorang fans kepada seorang idola. Rasa cinta dari fans untuk idola, mungkin memang hal yang semu. Namun, hal itu dapat membakar semangat yang luar biasa.


End file.
